


A little blue

by AiraKT



Series: The Witches Descendants [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief mention of daddy kink, College, First Meetings, I s2g I have no idea why it turned out so smutty, It's Mattsun's fault for being hot, M/M, Makki and mattsun being makki and mattsun, Oikawa being the worst/best matchmaker, Smut, This was supposed fluffy and funny, and Makki's thristy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: Hanamaki Takahiro is an absolutely normal college student - when you ignore the fact that he can see auras. But he has his life figured out pretty well for a young adult - enter Matsukawa, who effortlessly throws him off balance.





	

Hanamaki Takahiro was seriously just a normal college student. He was lazing around, when he probably should study, and when it was just short before his exams he started panicking and tried to make up for it by studying until he fell asleep either on his desk or in the library. And after everything was over he’d go to parties to celebrate that he’d survived just another semester.

Though the last part wasn’t always completely intentional. But social expectations kind of forced him into it. Takahiro also liked to call social expectations “Oikawa”.

Right now he was in the last phase of this ever-repeating cycle, standing in the dimly lit common room of one of the enormous fraternities in their city, one half empty beer in his hand, while trying to listen to Terushima’s animated telling of one of his past flings over the overly loud bass.

The group of people standing in a loose circle were his friends from university. Or rather people he knew because of the friends, of friends, of friends…

Anyway, Takahiro had simply searched for faces he knew in this whole sea of drunk college students, because _someone_ had first dragged him here against his will (“You can’t just stay in your room and play games all the time.” - “Oh, I can, watch me.” – Apparently he couldn’t) and ditched him at the first sight of his boyfriend. And he certainly didn’t want to watch an angry make out. Another one, that is.

The loud laughter of the group around him marked the end of Terushima’s story and pulled him out of his thoughts again, immediately joining in. Not that he really thought it was funny – and probably wouldn’t have, even if he hadn’t missed half of it. He simply didn’t get the need to “conquer” of straight guys. (Of course he knew that there were non-straight guys who thought and acted like this, but he’d deny it as long as he could, sue him.)

After a while one of the jumpier guys – his name was something like Borumo, or Bakuto – looked around excitedly. “So, beer pong?”

“Beer pong”, the affirmation came from several of the guys.

The group scattered and Takahiro immediately searched for other people he could talk to – it was a no brainer that he wouldn’t join them, as he couldn’t hold his liquor. At all.

Although that was only part of the reason. The other reason was that every time someone decided to drink alcohol his aura darkened a little bit. It may sound strange (especially considering that he was seriously just a normal college student), but this was kind of his thing, sensing auras. Seeing would maybe be a better way to describe it.

For Takahiro all people had a grey shine around them, which darkened with every morally questionable decision they made and got lighter with every good deed. Courtesy of his mom. Or rather her legacy.

It was a well-kept secret that witches lived among humans. Sure, they had contact to other witches, and often had meet-ups or congress about new spells and potions, and even had some kind of a police, which made sure that no witch would foolishly expose herself, but in general they lived just like other women. The witch hunts had definitely taught them a lesson.

The point is – all of them were women. No one had ever found out why, but men had little to no affinity to the stream of magic, and there were only a few blessed male descendants, who had some kind of limited powers – Takahiro was among them. Actually, they were so rare that among all the sons of witches he’d known throughout his life there hadn’t been even _one_ with powers. His mother was incredibly proud – if at him or herself he wasn’t quite sure – but he wasn’t all that enthusiastic.

Seeing the morality of people wasn’t the most useful thing. Sure, he’d learned to stay away from people with too dark auras and mostly stayed out of trouble this way, and also his sense of what was wrong or right was probably way better than anyone else’s, but that was about it. The most practical part was probably that he could immediately tell if someone was lying – lies only darkened the aura for a bit, but it was enough for him to notice, after twenty-three years of practice.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair, though he stopped mid-movement when he noticed it. Ever since Oikawa had pointed out that he had this habit, and that he found it _cute_ (seriously, Takahiro was a grown man, he was hot and sexy, and definitely not cute), Takahiro did everything to not do it anymore.

His cringing was stopped by a chirpy voice that was just the same as the one mocking him inside his head (him and cute, pft).

“Hey, Makki!” Oikawa called happily, approaching him with that blinding smile of his.

Takahiro responded with a smile of his own, though he tried to not show how pissed he still was. “Hey, my friend, who likes to ditch me at the first possibility.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Oikawa simply snorted, when he came to a halt just in front of him. “Anyway, this is Mattsun. We were in the same middle school. Mattsun, this is Makki, whom I talked about.”

Only then did Takahiro notice the man next to Oikawa, who’d probably been dragged along by the overenthusiastic setter. And Takahiro immediately started to blatantly stare. Obviously it was all the stranger’s own fault for being distractingly attractive.

Takahiro’s eyes roamed over a wild mop of dark hair, lazy, steel-grey eyes (which seemed to take him in just as intently), a nicely cut face, with maybe a little too plump lips, though they looked warm and soft, and then further down. The stranger had broad shoulders, nice arms, a narrow waist and overall just a really pleasing figure. It was a pity that Takahiro couldn’t see his ass, because it probably looked delicious in those tight jeans.

“Hi, I’m Matsukawa Issei,” the stranger greeted with a small half-smile half-smirk and held his hand up.

Takahiro smiled at how pleasant his voice sounded. “Hanamaki Takahiro,” he returned the greeting and shook the hand, only to feel the surprisingly rough palm against his own.

Admittedly Matsukawa didn’t look as blatantly pretty as Oikawa, and not as manly sexy as Iwaizumi, but he had something about him – the way he was casually smiling at him and the air of quiet confidence – that made him attractive in a very interesting way. And his arms looked nicely toned underneath the fabric of his dark dress shirt. (He was an arm guy, sue him, but there simply was something about being hold up by strong arms, while getting fucked against a wall and- he should really forget that wet dream he’d had about Iwaizumi that one time.)

“I’m quickly grabbing some beer for all of us,” Oikawa then announced with a bright – obviously fake – smile, and quickly made his way towards the bar, only to disappear inside the sea of people. Takahiro and Matsukawa could do nothing but stare after him.

“Well, at least now I know what to write on his tomb stone.”

With the quirk of his eyebrow (and he had really thick eyebrows, though somehow it didn’t bother Takahiro as much as he thought it would) Matsukawa looked at him, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Takahiro immediately grinned smugly. “’Here lies Oikawa Tooru – the worst matchmaker in this history.’”

The small snort turned into a chuckle, and Takahiro decided to like this sound – though he’d never openly say that, Oikawa always seemed to perfectly know his taste.

“I wouldn’t say the worst, though,” Matsukawa then argued, a smile still ghosting on his lips.

“No?”

The smile turned into a lazy smirk once more. “No, I really can’t complain.” And now Matsukawa’s eyes were shamelessly looking him up and down, and Takahiro couldn’t help but shuffle self-consciously on the spot. Though the obvious approval in the other’s eyes definitely helped giving him a confidence boost.

Then he halted and his eyes widened in shock. How could he not have noticed it before?

As every person Matsukawa had a light shimmer around him – at least for Takahiro’s eyes. But his shine wasn’t grey as other peoples. It wasn’t white or black either (though he’d never really seen a completely white or black aura). It was a bright, shining blue.

“So Makki, huh?”

Takahiro’s attention snapped to grey eyes again and he couldn’t help the surprised “What?” leaving his mouth in an unmanly squawk.

When Matsukawa found anything strange with his tone or his staring he never showed it. Instead he simply continued, “I guess Oikawa still gives ridiculous names to everyone.”

It still took a few seconds to understand what the attractive – blue shining! – stranger was talking about. (His mind really couldn’t understand it, morally good decisions made your aura brighter and morally bad decisions darkened it, what kind of decision would give it a color? Especially one so… colorful?)

“Only his friends,” he answered in a thankfully steady voice. “So he also did this when you were younger?”

“Yeah, all the time.”

Takahiro sighed dramatically. “And here I thought I was special, what a disappointment.”

A heavy hand was laid on his shoulder. “One day someone will come and think your special,” Matsukawa said, and it would be terribly cheesy if it wasn’t for the glint inside his eyes, and the obviously teasing tone in his voice. “And he will ride a white horse and slay the dragon, which keeps you locked up in your tower.”

“I’d rather take the dragon to burn all the bad man, who just want to get into my pants,” Takahiro deadpanned, and he was immediately rewarded with bright laughter.

And Takahiro probably really had to thank Oikawa at some later point, because he and Matsukawa nearly immediately clicked. Where normal people would have started with either small talk or getting to know each other better, Matsukawa and Takahiro were perfectly content with making fun of their shared friend first and then of everyone else in the room they did or didn’t know.

When Matsukawa used a meme for the first time Takahiro thought that he maybe was a little in love.

Of course the fact that Matsukawa was really hot helped, although that wasn’t the only factor. Admittedly a pretty big one, but by far not the only. 

There honestly was just one bad thing about this situation. 

_ Matsukawa was shining blue! _

During the next minutes – it might even have been over an hour – Takahiro did his best to ignore this little fact and concentrate on the easiness of their conversation, and the casual flirting, and just enjoy the attention Matsukawa gave him. But when the raven started to get more serious and his advances got more direct – by now they were so close that Takahiro could feel the body heat radiating from Matsukawa’s body, and he was pretty sure that him unconsciously leaning closer was at least partly at fault – he started to doubt again. There was obviously something strange about Matsukawa, there _had_ to be some weird reason, why his aura was blue, and Takahiro couldn’t figure it out for his life.

There immediately were multiple worst case scenarios inside his head, from ‘Matsukawa has killed someone, and therefore is too bad for black’, or ‘Matsukawa is a descended angel that can’t be measured like humans’, to ‘Takahiro’s eyes are broken’. Everything not exactly situations he wanted to be in.

But it felt so good when Matsukawa took one of his hands and gently caressed them with his fingertips. He wanted to kiss the raven and run away at the same time, and most importantly, he just wanted to know what was going on. Not once in his life had Takahiro been so confused and felt so torn.

He never would’ve thought that he’d be so relieved to have Oikawa interrupting them.

When he walked over to them he had one of his typical, smug smiles on his face. “I see the both of you are getting along pretty well.”

“And I see that you didn’t even bother to bring some beer with you to keep the lie going,” Matsukawa deadpanned, and Takahiro immediately chuckled at the raven’s directness.

Oikawa answered in his sing-sang voice. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

And Takahiro couldn’t help it, even if he was terribly angry at himself, he had to take this chance. “Listen, I’m sorry guys, but I think I have to go now.”

Two pair of eyes, widened in disbelieve and surprise, locked onto him. “Right now?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah. I’m really sorry, but there is something I have to do.” _Something_  being calling his mother to ask _what the hell was going on_. Before any of them could protest further Takahiro already retreated, waving in their directions. “I guess I see you around, Mattsun,” he said with a – hopefully – charming smile.

The raven still looked at him with pure uncertainty. “Yeah. Sure. See you.”

And with being angry at himself for the last time Takahiro left the party.

\---

Takahiro should probably take some moments to question several of his life choices, but that would have to wait for some other time. Now he was already way too drunk to have any coherent thoughts – yes, despite his normal resolution to not drink too much.

But he had a very solid reason for this – the very reason standing not too far away from him on the other side of the room, and was just laughing about something.

Of course Takahiro had not found out why Matsukawa Issei was special enough to have this unique, blue aura. Obviously calling his mother at 1AM after the party hadn’t worked, and when she’d called back way too early in the morning he’d been nearly too grumpy to talk with her. But even she didn’t have any idea what the colored aura could mean, and blamed it on the alcohol, or said that his senses must have been tired.

For a few days Takahiro had decided to believe her and be content with that answer – there was simply no way that some random, good-looking guy was so fundamentally different from every other human.

Then he’d seen Matsukawa in the canteen a few days later, and although Takahiro had been on the other end of the vast mess hall the blue shine had been glaringly obvious to him, so there was absolutely no way to deny it any further. Takahiro did the only reasonable thing in that situation – he ran, before he could be seen.

Unnecessary to say that he couldn’t get the raven and his unusual aura out of his head, and it nearly drove him crazy to not know how this was possible. (It also didn’t help that Matsukawa actually looked really attractive and that Takahiro had missed the chance to get to know him – ok, let’s be honest, to get laid by him – by making a fool out of himself, and disappearing just like that.)

So when Takahiro had spotted Matsukawa at the party he was just a day after that, he’d decided that he didn’t want to deal with any of this anymore – and get stupidly drunk (granted, his own aura darkened slightly, but he’d already planned to walk the dogs from the animal shelter the next week).

Oikawa was terribly amused about this, apparently, and he and some other of his friends had been encouraging him the whole evening already. Especially Kuroo and Terushima seemed hellbent on getting him even drunker than before, enjoying his slurred ramble and the way he flirted with every male person in his vicinity. Currently he was sitting on Kuroo’s lap – which was slightly awkward, since Takahiro himself wasn’t exactly small – and told the raven how beautiful his eyes were.

Takahiro really couldn’t hold his liquor.

That’s when it happened. When Takahiro looked up from where his unsteady gaze was shifting between a hollering Kuroo, a giggling Terushima (and he looked fucking cute when he giggled, god damn it) and a smug looking Oikawa, he caught the eyes of Matsukawa from all the way across the room.

_ And Matsukawa had the audacity to smirk at him _ .

Slowly and with sluggish movements he pressed himself off of Kuroo’s lap and tried to stand up. Kuroo started to laugh – probably because of his wobbling legs – and steadied him with his hands. “Where are you going, pretty?” That was kind of Kuroo’s thing when he was ‘flirting’ with his friends – calling them ridiculous nicknames.

“Have to do something,” Takahiro slurred in response, not bothering if the other understood him properly.

“Poor Kuroo, is getting ditched by Makki,” Terushima giggled – again – but Takahiro didn’t even hear it. By now he was standing and already on his way.

Matsukawa already seemed to wait for him, his arms casually crossed in front of his chest, the smirk still in place and his eyes following every of Takahiro’s movements.

When Takahiro had crossed the room everything he had wanted to say to Matsukawa – he was sure he had planned to say _something_ at some point – was completely forgotten. The only thing he managed was a small “Hi”, and even in his drunken state he noticed how pathetic that sounded. He did all he could to repress a whine.

Matsukawa started laughing, and Takahiro hated him a little for how good his voice sounded. “Hi to you, too.” His smirk was now replaced by an amused half-smile. “I see you already had a lot of fun.” He vaguely gestured in the direction where Kuroo and the rest were still sitting.

It took only a short glance back to see that some of his friends were staring and grinning in their direction. Well, at least Oikawa definitely was. “Yeah,” he answered curtly, before showing a – hopefully – flirtatious smile. “What a pity that you weren’t there.”

“But now you’re _here,”_ Matsukawa noted and tilted his head lightly to the side, and that _should not look hot, what the hell Matsukawa_. “You’re not planning to first seduce me and then bolt again, though, are you?”

For a few seconds Takahiro couldn’t do anything but blink at the man in front of him, his fuzzy mind taking a while to register other words then ‘seduce’, because that sounded like an awfully good idea. But instead of building on that, like the suave guy he’d always believed to be, he simply said, “No, I won’t bolt again.” Smooth, Takahiro, really smooth.

Matsukawa laughed again, but before he could speak one of his friends interfered, and only then Takahiro remembered that they weren’t alone in this room full of drunken college students. “Don’t you want to introduce us to your friend, Matsukawa?”

Takahiro eyed the blond guy, who draped himself over Matsukawa’s shoulder warily, and the raven didn’t seem to be too happy about the interference as well. “Nope, not interested.”

Another one in the group, a sly looking guy with light-brown hair, was smirking next to the blond one. “You know how Matsukawa is, he never shares his guys.”

“I don’t want to be ‘shared’,” Takahiro said with a frown, and then looked to Matsukawa again. “You wanna go somewhere else?”

“Wow, I’m glad you’re so discreet about this,” Matsukawa said with another laugh, but didn’t seem to be against the idea at all.

Takahiro only snorted. “I’m way too drunk to think about discretion at this point.”

Without another word – but more snorts – Matsukawa let himself be dragged away from his group of friends, who wolf-whistled after them. Not caring about that Takahiro continued to lead the raven towards where he thought was the bathroom, but midway he had a thought and stopped.

He turned around and abruptly stepped into Matsukawa’s personal space, who seemed more than a little surprised by it, and even took a careful step backwards. “Why are you blue?” Takahiro asked.

The raven stared at him for a few seconds, blinking in confusion, before he voiced a single “What?”.

“You’re blue, and that’s really weird,” Takahiro repeated with a frown. “People are not supposed to be blue.”

Without explanation Matsukawa started to laugh again. “You’re drunk, Makki,” he teased, and shoved him a little to get him walking again.

Takahiro honestly considered this answer for a moment, then found it to be true and decided to just let it go. For now he had other plans than discussing the weirdness of Matsukawa’s entire existence.

As soon as they stepped into the bathroom – of course without even _trying_  to be remotely sneaky – Takahiro closed and locked the door behind them, and pressed Matsukawa pointedly against the wood. The raven laughed at that. “So impatient. Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?”

Slowly Takahiro tilted his head to the side, before smiling a little. “I thought we could just skip to the dessert.” He stepped a little closer to the other so that he was definitely in his personal space now, laying his hands on the broad chest in front of him. His voice was lowered to a seductive whisper. “Or we could dance a little first, if you want to. You know, just move to the beat, grinding our hips together. Heavy breathing. Sweating.”

Matsukawa effectively shut him up with his lips, crashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. His one hand locked into the pink hair on the base of Takahiro’s neck, his other pushing against his lower back, pressing their bodies together as close as possible. Takahiro moaned happily, the sound swallowed by the hot mouth against his. Matsukawa’s body was hard against his, all defined muscles underneath the fabric of the tight-fitting V-neck, and he let his hands slide down to the hem of the shirt, sneaking them underneath to feel the sweaty skin. What he felt were strong muscles that definitely formed a six-pack, and Takahiro couldn’t help the groan. Matsukawa responded with a gasp when he felt teeth digging into his lower lip.

Suddenly Takahiro was spun around, his back now pressing into the cold surface of the door, and it was nearly too much for his drunken mind. The mouth was gone, and he was about to complain, but then there was a thigh pressing between his legs and wet lips latching at his neck. After the shock had faded he chuckled lightly. “Who’s impatient now?”

Matsukawa – breathless, and a little red-faced – drew back to stare down at him, his eyes, despite being darkened in lust, still sharp. (Takahiro had already guessed that the lazy look of his eyes was just a mask, but he was still left breathless at the intensity of the gaze directed at him – for more than one reason.) For a moment it seemed like the raven was looking for something inside his face, and what he saw didn’t seem to please him. He slightly let off of Takahiro, though his hands still pinned his shoulders against the door, and the leg was still firmly locked against his growing erection.

“You’re really drunk,” he pointed out again, then shook his head. “We shouldn’t do this while your too drunk to make proper decisions.”

Takahiro frowned unhappily. “I’m not _too_  drunk,” he complained (though he probably was, considering he was this short from having sex with a guy, he’d only met two times before, in the bathroom of – he didn’t even know whose bathroom it was anymore. And yes, his mind was hazy and his thoughts incoherent, but he was certain that it was mostly the fault of the hot guy pressed against his body). “I won’t regret it tomorrow, or anything. I’ll probably even thank myself.” He pointedly rolled his hips, so that he was pressing himself harder against the thick thigh, and groaned heavily. “Don’t stop, please.”

And Matsukawa really didn’t look like he wanted to stop either, but the doubt didn’t leave his face.

With a light chuckle Takahiro shook his head. “Let me show you, then,” he said darkly, before he freed himself from Matsukawa’s grip a little and started to slide down onto his knees. To make his intention unmistakable he didn’t hesitate to open the raven’s jeans and pulling it down. Matsukawa didn’t seem to have any complaints to that, he just wordlessly looked down to him, his eyes glowing expectantly.

With a smug smirk Takahiro leant forward, licking along the fabric of Matsukawa’s boxer-brief’s where his cock was deliciously bulging. For once he actually appreciated the immediate watering of his mouth at the sight, as it made it easier to trace the outline with open mouth kisses, before slightly sucking on one of the balls. The bulge was slowly growing, hardening, as Takahiro continued to tease him with tongue and lips, leaving a large, wet spot on the boxer-briefs.

It was Matsukawa who impatiently tugged at his own underwear, and Takahiro watched him with another satisfied smile, as he freed his now rigid erection. And then Takahiro’s smile was gone, swallowed with the lump in his throat.

Matsukawa’s dick was beautiful, in a way only a dick could be. Thick, with a blue vein on the underside, slightly curved upwards, the head an angry read and the foreskin cut. The hair on the base was neatly trimmed, and the rod was just long enough so that Takahiro could definitely choke on it (something he absolutely appreciated, don’t judge him).

This time Takahiro didn’t bother with teasing the raven in any way, immediately wrapping his lips around the fat cockhead, moaning at the way his whole mouth was filled as he just leant down a little. There promptly was a hand in his hair, only slightly tightening, as Takahiro drew back to flick his tongue around the glans. One of his hands closed around the base of the shaft, the other gripping at the thigh to steady himself (a hard, thick thigh, Takahiro immediately moaned again). His head started to bob rhythmically, his hand moving at the same time. He started slow to simply enjoy the drag of skin against his tongue, the breathy sigh being all the encouragement he needed to continue like this.

After continuing like this for some time – always looking for little signs, like a stutter in Matsukawa’s breath, or the tensing of the hand inside his hair – he let the erection glide out of his mouth, until only the head remained inside, sucking at it hard, earning a surprised gasp. He licked over the tip, tasting the bitterness of pre-come on his tongue, before running his lips over the underside, all the way down to the base. While his hand continued to move, he licked over the balls, this time sucking the other one into his mouth. The moan he got went straight into his own groin, and he started to palm himself with his free hand. Honestly, Takahiro loved to give head and Matsukawa’s responses may have been small, but that only motivated Takahiro more.

When he leant back to look up to the raven – and honestly to breath a little, the musky smell and the blood not being in his head making him a little dizzy – he was blessed with one of the most arousing sights he’d ever seen.

Matsukawa had his free arm braced against the door, his forehead leaning against it, the eyes tightly shut, the mouth opened to let the harsh pants out, and his face just overall slack in obvious pleasure. The hand in Takahiro’s groin pressed a little harder, and he had to swallow a groan.

He waited patiently until Matsukawa opened his eyes, his brows furrowed in confusion. Takahiro flashed him a crooked smirk, and licked his lips. When he leant forward this time he didn’t stop until the head hit the back of his throat, and then tried to take him even deeper.

Matsukawa moaned loudly this time, the sound downright dirty, echoing in the small bathroom. After swallowing down as far as he could, Takahiro swallowed around it, relishing in how the cock felt inside his throat and restricted his breathing.

“Hanamaki,” Matsukawa whispered breathlessly, actually talking for the first time since they started.

Takahiro hummed in response, utterly pleased by how completely wrecked the raven sounded. That was when the hand in hair tightened painfully, as Matsukawa tried to get him off hastily. Takahiro didn’t even think of stopping now.

“Hanamaki- Makki, fuck, Makki!”

Hot and sticky fluid shot straight into Takahiro’s throat, and he had to draw back a little, as he tried to swallow everything. But the erection continued to tremble, and when Matsukawa seemed to have finished, Takahiro drew back while coughing a little.

With the back of his hand he swiped away the bit of come, which was running down his mouth, and then looked smugly upwards. Matsukawa’s eyes were closed again, seemingly not having his breath caught yet, as he tried to compose himself.

“Fuck,” he rasped out, after a few more moments. “That was- Fuck.”

Takahiro grinned in triumph. Making the raven speechless was definitely an accomplishment he had enjoyed. But before he could start with his teasing, and uncomfortable feeling washed over him.

Now it was his turn to curse, before he pressed himself past Matsukawa and sprinted to the toilet, where he started emptying the content of his stomach into the bowl.

\---

Now was the perfect time to question several of his life choices.

His biggest regret in the moment was obviously the amount of alcohol he had drunken, as his pulsing head gladly reminded him. Or rather, his whole body. Takahiro had always known that there was more to his dislike of alcohol than the effect it had on his aura and now he perfectly remembered again. “Never again,” he’d said to himself again and again since he’d waken up in the morning.

After cursing his choice to drink alcohol (like, ever in his life, seriously, he had absolutely no idea why he’d thought that that would be a good idea) he was cursing his choice of friends. Namely his choice to befriend a certain brunette (how could you ever think he was cool, stupid high school Takahiro?), who was currently laughing his ass off on his couch.

At least Iwaizumi had the decency to smile _without_ making any sounds. Though he looked no less amused than Oikawa.

Takahiro just stared silently into his tea (which was probably already very dead, given his poisonous stare) and waited until Oikawa was breathing again. Not that he would’ve minded him choking on his damn laugh and consequently dying. Painfully.

“So you’re saying,” Oikawa gasped after he had calmed down a little. “You’re saying that you just went to Mattsun, pulled him into Futakuchi’s bathroom, blew him, and then threw up just after swallowing his cum?”

“If you say it like that it sounds like I did something terrible,” Takahiro complained sullenly, not looking up from his cup.

“But you’ve blown him and then puked,” Oikawa repeated, starting with his barking laugh again.

Carefully Takahiro put his cup on the coffee table, taking a pillow and holding it between his chest and his knees, hugging them against his body. Although he’d never admit it he actually felt terribly embarrassed about the whole thing. The whole thing not only being that he’d vomited just after giving a blowjob to an incredibly hot guy, but afterwards being brought home by said incredibly hot guy. Not that he actually remembered much of getting home, but he definitely remembered the warm body supporting him while he walked.

His line of thought was interrupted by the obnoxiously loud male voice, singing to a catchy melody.

Oikawa snorted. “Really, Makki? ‘Never gonna give you up’?”

“Shut up, Mr. ‘I have Pokémon as a ringtone since I’ve been ten and I’m never going to change it’,” Takahiro answered in nonchalance (“I didn’t even have a phone back then, Makki”), while scowling down on his phone’s screen, the bright letters forming the word ‘unknown’. A number of unpleasant scenarios flashed through his mind, as he answered his phone with a gruff “Hanamaki speaking, who’s bothering?”

There was a small moment of silence. “So that really is your number,” a distinctly male voice then said on the other end of the line, followed by a small chuckle.

It took a few – admittedly long – seconds before Takahiro actually registered the voice. “Matsukawa?”

Of course Oikawa immediately perked up that name, a wide smile spreading on his lips. And it looked way too smug for Takahiro’s, so he promptly put his naked foot into his friend’s face. Oikawa squeaked and pushed him hurriedly away, whining to Iwaizumi that he needed protection, but Takahiro only concentrated on the hum out of the receiver.

“I have to say I’m honestly impressed,” Matsukawa continued, ignorant to the amount of fight Takahiro had to put up against Oikawa just to keep the phone pressed against his ear and his annoying friend out of his face. “Despite how drunk you were you still managed to give me your right number.”

It probably wasn’t a good idea to tell Matsukawa that that was completely due to sheer amount of times he’d already given his phone number to someone. (Takahiro definitely wasn’t a slut or something, he just liked company. And, well, sex. But you do, too, don’t judge him.)

“You asked me for my number?” he asked instead of saying any of that, trying to remember that conversation.

Matsukawa snorted – and Takahiro had to stand up from the couch, because Oikawa definitely was getting annoying by now. “You don’t remember our beautiful evening? I’m offended.” Thankfully he didn’t really _sound_  offended.

Still, Takahiro winced a little, his face flushing bright red again. “I’m really sorry about what happened,” he immediately said, and that was probably the most sincere apology he had ever given.

“Don’t fret it,” Matsukawa answered lightly. He honestly seemed more amused than anything. “Also you have pretty good reflexes so you definitely suffered more than I did."

Takahiro didn’t bother to tell him how much he’d enjoy the first part.

“I actually called to check up on how your feeling today.”

“How I’m-” Takahiro blinked into the air, trying to process that Matsukawa was actually worried about him. So he quickly replied with an, “I’m fine. Good actually.” Oikawa started to laugh again and even Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back his snort this time. “Ok, let’s be honest, I’m feeling pretty shitty,” he admitted, after letting out a defeated sigh.

Again Matsukawa hummed. “That’s too bad. Then you probably don’t want to grab some coffee with me?”

Takahiro’s gaze immediately shot to the clock on his wall. “When?”

“I thought about four.”

That would be in one and a half hour. It would be enough time to shower, but definitely not enough to feel good again. He frowned, thinking. Pondering if his stomach could manage that.

“We can find another time if you’re not feeling too good,” Matsukawa offered gently.

“Let’s say half past five?”

A joyous laugh sounded through the receiver. “I actually meant another day, but good to know that you’re so eager to meet me again.”

Takahiro didn’t have to hear Oikawa’s snickering and his murmured words to Iwaizumi to know that his blush was back, he could _feel_ the heat radiating from his ears. He still managed a seemingly unaffected snort. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m coming for the free coffee.”

“Oh? I don’t remember actually saying that I’ll pay for you.”

“And here I thought you were a gentleman, Mattsun,” he said, laying as much disappointment in his voice as he could.

At that Matsukawa laughed again, and maybe it was time to admit to himself that he _really_ liked that sound. “If that’s how you want me to repay the favor, I’ll gladly do that.”

And suddenly Takahiro was back in the small bathroom, pressed against the door by a hard body, panting and shivering. He had not gotten what he had been promised back then, and although this was completely his own fault he maybe was a little bitter about it.

“It’s as good a start as anything else,” he simply said, before he could fall too deep into his fantasy, with Oikawa and Iwaizumi still on his couch.

A small chuckle. “Then I’ll meet you at half past five at the ‘Crow’s nest’.”

“Yeah, see you then,” Takahiro answered, before ending the call, and he couldn’t help the grin showing on his face. Not that he cared about his friends’ opinions enough to hide it.

Oikawa was also grinning at him, brightly and undeniably smug. “So, Makki got a date?”

“Yes, and that’s why you have to leave immediately,” he said without hesitation, already steering in direction of his bathroom.

“Eh? But I want to help you.”

Slowly Takahiro turned around, his eyes large and full of horror as he remembered the chaos of the last time Oikawa had helped him prepare for a date. The thing is, people might think that Oikawa would be an expert in making other people look good, considering his own appearance, but honestly the brunet didn’t even put half as much effort into his looks as everyone gave him credit for. It was an undeniable fact that he was a natural beauty. (It was also a fact that he never had to put much thought into how he looked, since the beginning of his relationship with Iwaizumi years ago.)

Though before he could say anything Iwaizumi piped up. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” He stood up with a stretch, making Oikawa following him without even saying anything more.

Of course it didn’t work without any complaints (“What are you saying, Iwa-chan? That’s really hurting my feelings.” – “I didn’t know an ice heart could even fell stuff”), but Takahiro was really thankful that Iwaizumi managed to get his boyfriend out of his flat relatively smooth, so that Takahiro could quickly fall into his own chaos.

\---

It was obviously common for Takahiro to question his choices when it came to his friend, but moments like this, when a warm tongue was slowly moving against his own and large hands ran up his sides, he couldn’t find it in himself to be anything but thankful. So, so incredibly thankful.

“Ma-Mattsun,” Takahiro gasped, when Matsukawa broke the kiss to press his lips against his neck. His head thudded back against the wood of Matsukawa’s apartment door, and he would have laughed at how familiar this situation was, when his head wasn’t so busy with- Well, to be honest his mind was completely blank.

The abs underneath his fingers were flexing deliciously and Takahiro couldn’t help how his digits dug into the taught muscles, earning himself an appreciative hum from the raven.

The date had been a huge success, in Takahiro’s opinion. Not only had he gotten much needed coffee for free, but he’d been able to enjoy Matsukawa’s company without too loud music and too drunk people surrounding them. Their conversation had been as easy as the first time, friendly banter quickly changing to easy flirting and before Takahiro really had thought about what he was doing his foot was caressing Matsukawa’s legs underneath the table. It really was the raven’s own fault for being this attractive.

After that it hadn’t taken them long to go to Matsukawa’s and be all over each other. Hence their current situation.

When Matsukawa’s hands sneaked around his body and traveled down to his ass, gripping and pulling him flush against his own body, Takahiro couldn’t do anything but moan loudly. He could clearly feel the hard cock rubbing against his thigh and he wanted nothing more than to feel it even closer, feel it against his naked skin.

Matsukawa seemed to think the same thing. He quickly took a step back and pulled Takahiro along with him towards what was apparently his bedroom. Only too gladly Takahiro let himself being pushed down onto the bed.

With a satisfied smile he watched Matsukawa standing over him and pulling his shirt over his head. For a moment he asked himself if all of this wasn’t going too fast, if he and Matsukawa weren’t doing this wrong. But then he remembered the moment in Futakuchi’s bathroom and if this was going too fast and too far it was already way too late.

He also asked himself when he had stopped caring about the ever-present blue shimmer around the man in front of him. Despite not being a single step closer to knowing why his aura was blue he was still absolutely fascinated. Not that he’d given up on finding out the reason, but for now he was satisfied with finding out various other stuff about the raven – like how his naked body looked like.

Takahiro quickly scooted backwards, into the center of the bed, when Matsukawa settled down on the mattress with him, shedding his own shirt in that moment. Lips were quickly pressed against his own again, and the hand running down his chest send a pleasant shiver through his body.

“I have to apologize,” Matsukawa said centimeters away from his mouth, breathlessly. His gaze was running over Takahiro’s body appreciatively.

“About what?”

Matsukawa hummed, and he really had to stop doing that. (He actually should never stop with that, it sounded way too good.) “I honestly thought you were thinner.”

“Thinner?” At that Takahiro’s eyebrow rose in disbelieve, and he really tried hard to not sound offended. “Did you just call me fat?”

“What? No!” Apparently he had not exactly succeeded in hiding his offense. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. Really. I meant…” Matsukawa searched for the right words. “You’re just more built than I thought. I’m complimenting you, idiot.”

Takahiro snorted. “Yes, call me names, Mattsun, that’s so hot,” he deadpanned. But then a grin sneaked on his face.

His grin was immediately returned. “Idiot,” he repeated and Takahiro moaned dramatically. “Dumbass. Stupid guy.”

“I… Did you just call me stupid guy?”

“…Yes.”

He fell into full-blown laughter, and Matsukawa joined him after a short moment of hesitation. Still laughing Takahiro reached up and pulled Matsukawa down for a kiss. “Come here, you doofus.”

The mood quickly changed again as their kiss got heated, a hint of desperation in their touches. Again it was Matsukawa who broke the contact and began to place more kisses across his skin, over his neck and down to his chest. When he was at the same height as his heart Takahiro quickly tried to evade the touch of something cold against his skin. Matsukawa drew back and looked at him in confusion, and Takahiro’s eyes immediately zeroed onto the necklace that hung around the raven’s neck. He stretched his hand to wrap it around the small metal pendant.

“Can you take this off, please? It’s pretty cold.”

Matsukawa chuckled silently before complying the request, taking the necklace off and putting it on the bedside table – and Takahiro froze. Without hesitation Matsukawa started to kiss his chest again, but Takahiro had to stop him.

“Wait! Mattsun, wait! Stop!”

With a deep sigh Matsukawa let off of him again. “What’s wrong now, Makki?”

“You’re grey! How did you- Why are you- Just a second ago you were this weird blue and now you’re grey!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Matsukawa replied, obviously still confused, his forehead furrowed, as he slowly sat back on his feet.

And even though this would be the perfect moment to admire his body, Takahiro definitely had different problems right now. The weird, confusing, but nonetheless beautiful blue shimmer around Matsukawa was gone and replaced by the same grey shimmer everyone had. (At least it was a light grey, Takahiro noticed absentmindedly.)

Matsukawa started to laugh nervously, one hand running through his already mussed hair. “Please don’t tell me you’re actually insane or something.”

“I’m not insane,” Takahiro answered, again trying to hide his hurt. “I’m just- It’s compli- Wait, is it your necklace?” He quickly scrambled to the side to grab for the small metal piece, bringing it close to his face to get a better look on it. And although he didn’t know much about magic – why should he bother to learn something he could never use? – he had seen enough of his mother’s inscriptions to recognize some of the patterns. “Where did you get this necklace?”

It took some moments before Matsukawa answered. “My mom made it.”

And it was probably stupid and way too risky, but Takahiro asked, “Your mom is a witch?”

“How do you- Your mom, too?”

“Yeah.”

There was a heavy silence sitting between them as Takahiro – and probably Matsukawa as well – tried to process what just happened. And then he laughed. He laughed so loud and so hard that his stomach started to hurt after just a few seconds. It was all just way too ridiculous. And Matsukawa seemed to think the same thing. A wide grin showed on his lips and probably wouldn’t fade soon.

When Takahiro’s laughter slowly died – not without wiping away a few tears first – Matsukawa slowly said, “I still have no idea what you meant about me being ‘blue’ or ‘grey’ or whatever.”

Takahiro was surprised for a moment, but caught himself quickly. “I can basically see the karma of people like a grey aura around them. Yours is blue- was. As soon as you took the necklace of it turned grey like everyone else. What’s it for?”

“To hide me from clairvoyance and stuff,” Matsukawa explained with a shrug. “Not that I actually need it for something, but it was a birthday gift.”

With a hum Takahiro took another look at the necklace. “Apparently clairvoyance isn’t the only thing it hides you from.”

“Apparently.” Suddenly Matsukawa was in his personal space again, his lips just short from touching Takahiro’s, his voice lowered. “How about we continue _this_ -” with his hand he first touched his own chest, then Takahiro’s- “and talk about how amazing you are afterwards.”

Takahiro laughed lightly, their mouths brushing together at the miniscule movement. “That sounds like a very good plan,” he agreed happily.

With a satisfied smile Matsukawa took the necklace from him to put it back on the nightstand, before hovering over Takahiro again. Their kiss started gentle, gradually bringing the heat between them back. It was nearly funny how quickly that happened.

Soon Takahiro’s entire body was pressed against the mattress, the raven effortlessly holding him down with his weight – he’d never admit how hot that was. Not that he could properly think about that with the way Matsukawa littered his neck in bruises and how fingers were deliciously stretching his insides. Takahiro’s breath came out as ragged pants, his head thrown back in pleasure.

“Mattsun, please,” he whimpered, when the fingers brushed his prostate. He couldn’t say what he was asking for.

The raven only hummed against his neck, the sound eliciting another small whimper. If he weren’t so busy with being emerged in pure desire and lust, he’d probably noticed that he never had made such wanton noises before. Not that Matsukawa minded, if his own groans were anything to go by.

Matsukawa pressed against his prostrate, purposefully this time, and smiled brightly against his neck when Takahiro moaned loudly.

“Fuck,” Takahiro cursed, his muscles clenching around the digits inside him.

“Something wrong?”

Takahiro growled. “Fuck you.”

“Oh, that’s what we’re doing?” Matsukawa had the audacity to pretend to be surprised and draw back from him. “If that’s what you prefer I’ll gladly comply.”

A displeased groan. Very displeased. Immensely. “Could you please just hurry the fuck up? You’ve really prepared me enough by now.”

Like so often Matsukawa hummed lowly, scissoring the three fingers still buried inside Takahiro. “I’m not sure, Hiro, you’re giving me so many mixed signals. Can I call you Hiro?”

Takahiro could basically feel the frustration bubbling up in him, while his body screamed for more, for something bigger to fill him. “You can call me whatever the fuck you want, as long as you finally fuck me!”

“So demanding,” Matsukawa chided, and the shiver running over Takahiro’s skin only increased the heat inside him. “But I’ll take you by word, babe.” He pulled his fingers out and quickly wiped them off on the bedsheets, before taking his own very hard – and still very big and very beautiful, Takahiro’s mouth was already watering again – erection in his hand, to put a condom on and spread lube over it, all while continuing to talk. “Honey. Darling. Baby boy. Swee- Oh?”

No matter how much he wanted to, Takahiro couldn’t deny how his breath had hitched.

Matsukawa slowly started grinning, while lining himself up with Takahiro’s entrance. “You like that? Me calling you this? Do you want daddy to fuck you really hard, baby boy?”

And although Takahiro was undeniably hot and wanted nothing more than exactly that, he decided that enough was enough. With a few quick movements he managed to turn them around, so that Matsukawa was looking up at him in surprise. “You’re talking too much,” Takahiro growled, frustration clearly dripping from his voice. With one hand he righted Matsukawa’s dick up and immediately lowered himself onto it. His breath hitched again, and he only let it out with a sigh when the erection was completely seated inside him. “Also you’re an asshole.” His voice was straining a little due to the effort his body was taking to get used to the intrusive feeling.

Matsukawa groaned loudly, his body still rigid with surprise. Only slowly his hands settled on Takahiro’s thighs, his fingers immediately digging into the skin. “I’m sorry, I might have forgotten to warn you, about my charming personality.”

Takahiro relished how positively wrecked the raven’s voice sounded now. How little of his smugness remained. For a moment – or rather a few moments – he simply enjoyed the view of the man underneath him. And hell, what a delicious view he was. While his eyes raked over the sculpted chest and down to the defined abs he gave his hip a slow roll to really feel the hot flesh inside him move. They groaned in unison.

With a shaky breath Takahiro started to slowly move up and down, simply enjoying the stretch of his muscles, and how good Matsukawa felt inside him. How fucking perfect. His whole body was burning at this point, his veins humming in desire, his mind struggling to keep a straight thought. Matsukawa was simply moaning beneath him, his hands still clinging to his legs like a lifeline, his eyes incessantly traveling over his skin.

Takahiro laughed breathily. “Is this too overwhelming for you?” he teased with a smirk dancing on his lips. “And here I thought you wanted to fuck me really hard.” His hands on Matsukawa’s chest, he leaned down to bring his mouth next to the raven’s ear. “Or are you all talk, _daddy_?”

Matsukawa’s whole body shuddered, and Takahiro grinned in triumph. The hands on his legs shifted so that they got a good grip on his hips, and suddenly Matsukawa was thrusting up into him. “You should be careful what you wish for, Hiro,” he growled.

Yes, Takahiro was definitely feeling triumphantly.

The mood quickly shifted from the playful teasing to feverish movements, Takahiro moving his hips nearly desperately to meet the hard thrusts. All he could do was cling tightly to Matsukawa’s shoulders, their mouths meeting messily, more teeth and spit than finesse, while his body was the willing victim of this onslaught of feelings.

He hastily sat up again to make it easier to move, and when the shift caused Matsukawa to thrust directly into his prostate, Takahiro cried out loudly, followed by a long moan. His body seemed to explode in desire, in the need to come, and he was so close, _so unbelievably close!_

“There,” he moaned loudly. “Fuck, there! Please! Mattsun, I need to- AH! Need to come, Issei! I’m so close!”

The hands around his hips dug hard into his skin, Matsukawa helping Takahiro move, while thrusting even harder inside him. “Hiro, Hiro, Hiro,” he panted like a prayer, one hand wrapping around Takahiro’s length, moving in time with his hips.

Takahiro was a mess, his uncoherent words mixing with moans, head thrown back in pure ecstasy. His whole body went stiff and his mouth opened in a soundless shout, as his come shot all over Matsukawa’s chest. The raven moaned at the way Takahiro’s body tensed around him, and he continued to move through Takahiro’s orgasm, bringing him nearly into oversensitivity, before the heat tipped him over the edge as well, and he was coming with a loud groan.

Only a few moments later they lay next to each other, still trying to catch their breaths. Takahiro had his eyes closed, his body heavy with the feel of bliss and contentment, and the best kind of tiredness. He had his head planted on Matsukawa’s chest, who absentmindedly ran his hand through Takahiro’s hair.

“So you wanted to talk about how amazing I am?” Takahiro asked after a few silent minutes, gaining a low laugh in response. He hummed contently at the vibration beneath his head.

“Go to sleep, Hiro,” Matsukawa answered, his voice a little raspy (which would be a major turn on, hadn’t Takahiro come as hard as if he hadn’t had sex for months a few minutes ago). “We can talk later as much as you want.”

Takahiro only grinned, too satisfied to argue about that, and fell into blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this pointless, little something :)  
> If you liked this please consider leaving a comment, because comments are love.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://airakt.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
